oenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Currencies
Currencies The value of gold is held as the interplanar standard of exchange. When it comes down to the tacks people are bartering in terms of gold or the things as a valuable as gold, such as favors and magical access. The Cost and Value of Metals 1 lb of gold has a value of 375 Aelessian Ducats (which weighs 5.859 lbs lb 13.75 oz due to the silver content). 1 lb of gold is tradable for 16.935 lbs of silver in most markets. Adamantine is generally traded at a going rate of 6 lbs of Adamantine for 16 lbs of gold, which is about 1000 Aelessian Ducats per Adamantine lb. Currency of Aelkot In Aelkot most people use the Aelessian Ducat or the Stacht. The real Stacht is minted in Bonnestadt where most of the copper in Aelkot is mined. Many countries copy it. Aelessian Currency The Ducat is famed for it’s exceptional stability and universally accepted value due to the high quality minting and metal quality. No one balks at taking a coin of this make. For game purposes the Ducat is the pathfinder GP. Ducat 99.5% Pure gold center with a silver edge. The coin is 30% gold by mass (the rest being silver) totalling ⅛ of an oz (128 to the pound). Commonly also called “Gold” or “Crowns”. Silver Ducat A small gold center within a mostly silver coin of the same weight as the Ducat. Ten Silver Ducats to the Ducat. Commonly called “Silvers” or “Eagles” Copper Ducat A copper centered coin with a silver edge. Each coin weighs 1/16 of an oz (256 to a pound). This coin is minted with breakage lines which may split it into eighths. There are ten Copper Ducats to a Silver Ducat. Commonly called “Coppers” or “Pieces” if split. Bonnestadt Stacht The Stacht is a popular coin throughout Northern and Western Aelkot. Copies are minted in many nations. It is popular because it closely matched in value the things people typically buy. A loaf of bread, for example, is about 2 Stacht in most lands. Stacht A copper coin with a hole in the middle and a notable bulge around the edge. There are 180 coins in a lb. While by weight an exchange rate with the Copper Ducat could be calculated this would not take the silver content and copper quality into account. In practice, the going rate is to trade 8 Stacht to the Copper Ducat. This makes it a very practical coin for most people living in the country where low value coins are most useful. Zertifikat In places commonly using the Stacht large transactions are done using the Zertifikat. Most town offices will offer some kind of banking and notarizing service where certificates (Bonnestadt word for these being Zertifikat) can be issued to represent large quantities of Stacht. Caymark The Caymark is a more or less valueless paper currency issued in Caywood after the forced buyback of the older Caywood Ducat. A Caywood Ducat is more or less equivalent to an Aelessian Ducat as the Aelessian Ducat was modeled after the Caywood one. A Caymark is useless and a Caywood Ducat would be worth much more than face to a collector. Udnori Certified Exchange Ingots The Merchant Republic of Udnor issues three coins but most transactions take place using the Stacht. The coins are large value holders. Counsel A mint issued ingot of gold with elaborate markings weighing 2 lbs and having a value of 750 Aelessian Ducats (400,000 Stacht). Cabal A mint issued ingot of adamantine encased in gold. It contains 1/4 lb adamantine Scheme Extraplanar Currencies While the many planes are infinite in size their occupied areas tend to be smaller than the material plane or significantly less populous. This tends to result in there being few extra-planar currencies. The City of Doors The City of Doors issues twov coins which are taken as the standard of foreign exchange. When a country assembles a reserve of foreign currency they do it with these coins. Jamb The Jamb is small, intensely magical coin created by unknown means using an artificat within the City of Doors. Each is made by adding a secret mixture of Gold and Adamantium to a magical smelting device, which consumes the supplied metal and forms a heavy octahedral gem, gold tinted and somewhat transparent containing black and silver sparkles within the interior of the gem. Knob The Knob is a currency produced from a mixture of Gold and Silver from the same device which produces a gem of the same size as the Jamb. Unlike the Jamb, the Knob is silverish in coloration, mostly transparent, and contains shimmering golden particles.